The Pink Doctor
by SansryaFangirl
Summary: My take on the Gaiden SakuSara bonding.


War! The crimes of the Otsutsuki clan could not go unanswered. It had been 12 long years since the combined efforts of Sakura Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake finally defeated Kaguya, the greatest threat their world had ever faced. Kakashi took up the post of Hokage after Tsunade, before stepping down and selecting Sakura as his successor. Naruto made a convincing argument he was not yet ready, despite his godlike powers and agreed to focus on being a father. Sakura never regretted taking command, and she proved excellent as a diplomat, negotiator and medical protector like her master Tsunade. From Tsunade's tutelege, she knew much of the work in the office was diplomatic peacekeeping.

"Did Papa ever wear glasses?"' Sarada asked out of the blue one day. Sakura did not answer her, continuing to do paperwork at her desk.

"Mama?"

"No." Sakura muttered curiously. "If I did, I'm sure he would have stepped on them." she added darkly.

_Oh Kaguya_...Sarada was stunned, not expecting this. Was their marriage as screwed up as she had come to believe?

"Aren't you married to him?"

Sakura knew questions like this would come eventually. It was already extremely weird that their entire generation had spouses that were there for them yet hers was gone.

"For now."

"What are you talking about, Mama?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not say-...I just thought he was on a mission."

"He is...too long."

"Too long for you to love him anymore?"

Sakura eyed her. "Too long." She finished sadly.

Sarada was getting more and more curious. "But if you hate Papa, are you really my mama?" The pinkhead immediately softened.

"Baby, why would you ever doubt I'm your mama? I raised you alone...for over a decade. I healed every scratch, cooked every dinner, worked my arse off to-...I'm sorry. But don't ever think that again. I am most definitely your mother."

Sarada was immediately flooded with memories of Sakura caring about her, and caring for her, giving her her glasses. She began to be horrified with herself for doubting her beautiful mama. _Of course Mama has been there for me. But Papa...she always told me he would come back and we could be a family again. What changed?_

She felt warm powerful arms around her, as Sakura gave a bone crushing cuddle.

"You're crushing me..."

Sakura immediately was horrified.

"Oh my Kaguya, I am so sorry, baby! Are you ok? Mama didn't mean to hurt you."

The raven haired Uchiha giggled, enjoying her mother's warmth and love. She would never forgive herself for doubting her. But she still needed answers.

"I'm ok. I am half Haruno after all. You need to tell me, Mama. Are you divorcing Papa?"

"...No, of course not, Sara'." Sakura sighed. "I am a shinobi of the Leaf. We endure, even if times become tough and life becomes difficult, not at all how we were expecting it. What should I do when that initial spark that created you is going out? He better get back here soon...or else..." Pure power bubbled in Sakura's fist, crackling the air. Sarada began to find it difficult to breath as her mother powered up. She cowered in awe and a touch of fear. Her mother was truly powerful. She had saved countless lives over the years, played a massive role in taking down Kaguya and Madara to end the Great War, took over from Lady Fifth as head Medic and commander of the entire Medical division, took over from the Sixth to ascend to the post of Seventh, and the greatest student of Lady Fifth. Uncle Naruto's closest friend. The strongest and most beautiful woman in the world. They all said it. Sakura continued, "Even in spite of the things he's done...the whole village even called me a fool to still marry him that day."

"Tell me, Mama. Who is he? What's he done?"

"...Terrible things, honey. He abandoned the Leaf to search out power to kill your uncle, and joined a mass murdering traitorous snake. He joined a terrorist organisation that started the Fourth Great NInja War. He succeeded in murdering your uncle, only for him to repeatedly attempt to hurt me and Uncle Naruto."

Cold fury and rage replaced affection for her absentee father. "It...can't be..."

"Uncle Naruto will confirm everything I have said. It's true. We worked it out, he apologized, he changed. The current Kazekage used to be a crazed murderer but he changed as well. I am truly proud of the man Papa has become, compared to before. I fell in love with a hero, and while he became a villain, I only wished to return him back to how I knew him before. Together, Naruto and I were able to get him to see what he has done was awful, and he set out to redeem himself alone. Years after, he came back, proclaimed that he had fallen for me because I had unwavering love for him and he came to realize he needed to be worthy of it...and I fell pregnant with you.. Because of this, I insisted on being with him outside of the village."

"Is that why there is no record of my birth?"

"Yes...I am so, so sorry, Sarada. You're my daughter and you deserved better than this. I am an awful mother..."

Sarada was shocked and disgusted. "Don't ever say that, Mama! I love you! I still remember every time you sat by my bed when I was sick! You're the Hokage and you still always found time for me." She desperately clinged onto Sakura's body. "Don't leave me, Mama. Not like Papa did."

"I won't, baby. I will always protect you. I promise" She hugged Sarada back, pouring her love into it.

Sakura Uchiha had always managed to convince herself that Sasuke during their childhood was a hero, but the truth was he was little better back then as well. For over 15 years, she fought tooth and nail for his sake, almost as much as Naruto had. They were rewarded with murder attempts, with "You truly are annoying." and "Farewell my only friend." While Sasuke eventually apologised and promised his heart to her, it had turned into a possibly endless waiting game, as understandable as his motives actually were. She sighed. It was almost pathetic. She was considered a hero of the Fourth War. Everyone spoke of it. The greatest medic on the planet. The most beautiful woman in the world. She had her fair share of suitors, she knew. Both men _and_ women. But what made her come back to Sasuke every time was the potential for her to "fix the bad boy", save her friend, heal his emotional unavailability, and fulfill the potential she knew existed deep down through brief glimpses of a better man.

_Thank you._

_You are the most improved genjutsu user on our team, Sakura._

_Save Sakura no matter what, Naruto. _

He had even told her the truth about his clan (she had a stern talk about _that_ with the Elders), he had told her repeatedly his goals and ambitions, why he fell in love with her. What kind of hobbies he likes etc. Their daughter deserved better. She deserved the world. Single parenting was difficult enough in a peaceful area and a mother who wasn't the Hokage, but this was the ninja world. Danger would always be out there, danger Sakura would not always be able to protect from. For Kaguya's sake, she took over as Hokage, despite it being one big miserable pain in her arse, in order to make sure Naruto could care for two children and a wife all at once, and not become neglectful.

Sarada finally let go of her and turned to sit down. "This didn't go how I thought it would. I knew your marriage with Papa was weird...but I will always love you, Mama. You were there for me. He isn't."

"He didn't just leave for no reason. The mission he has been on is of grave importance. Naruto may get angry at me for telling you this, but the enemy we faced in the last war, she had a plan, and that plan never was fulfilled. Papa has gone to find out what that plan truly was, to protect us. To protect all of us. Uncle Naruto would have gone himself, but Papa believed the village needed Naruto here."

"Do you still love him?"

The Hokage sighed, "You know that I do."

"He still is not here."

"No...and you are right, you deserve a father. A real father. As excuses go, he has a good one. But if it ever came down to a choice between you and him in my heart, you win, every time."

"I know, Mama. I'll support you all the way. I love you", she said again, sweetly.

"I love you too. With all my heart." Sakura began to sob, her composure finally cracking.

They hugged again, falling asleep together in Sakura's Hokage chair.

In the following years after this conversation, the two Haruno women grew even closer. Sarada still felt slightly bad sometimes for letting any doubt enter her mind and blame Sakura for things Sakura had good reason for keeping from her. But Sakura, her mighty, smart, kind, and beautiful mother would always be there.

Always.

Sakura for her own part began to wonder how not just Sarada but everybody would look at her once she was gone. War hero and mighty Seventh Hokage? Greatest medic in the world? Selfish bitch? Doormat? She began to find she didn't care. The Pink Doctor, hero of the War, Kakashi Sensei's successor as Hokage, that person was never real. She had only ever tried to help others, help her friends. She was only human. She was just Sakura the whole time.


End file.
